criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Snake Nest
Into the Snake Nest is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 19th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 61st case of the game. It takes place in North-Eastern Europe. Plot Following the leads from a previous case and finding that Panther knows every single move of the team Tomi and the player ended up in Lithuania where inside the S&M Club where inside instead of just pick up the special handcuffs they found a dead body of Elise Fosse, an ex-suspect in a French case, bitten by snakes. The team first interrogated victim's "assistant" Anika Kudzyte who couldn't believe that her "boss" is dead. Later the team found and reasons to suspect a rich guy Tadas Ojeras and a stripper Diana Diaz. Katarina said that the victim before being thrown to snakes first being tortured before her death and concluded that the killer is into that type of role-play. Later on, Skye approached the team and said that the victim was last time seen at the movie set before she died. There the team found that movie director Mike Cove who said that the victim was a born talent for the role in his new movie, but as well transcript writer Aldona Diciute who said that the victim was a nice person despite the fact of her shameless profession. After a bit of more investigation the team discovered that Tadas almost killed Elise by putting caffeine in her bottle of water. He said that the victim hide some secrets from him, but that she hid it very well and that he would do anything to get that secrets because by his thought that secrets lead to big amount of money, leading the him to become a new prime suspect in the investigation. As well, the player found the victim's smartphone and after analyses Tomi and the player interrogated Diana gain about her strange messages and threats. She confidentially said that the messages was not threats or anything like that, but just a way how they do the role-play game and added that she would never harm her friend with benefits even tho she hid things from her. Back to their temporary department, the team faced a call from Mike who wanted to speak with the player urgent. The team back to the movie set to see what's the problem with him and he told them that the victim's ghost hunts him because he was unfair with her when she was alive. He continues and said that the victim wanted more improvising role which he found unprofessional and fired her because of it and that now when she died her ghost chases him, but the team wasn't very convinced that the story about that is actually right. The team decided to search the movie set again, and they found that Aldona tear up the costume victim sent to her with a note: "I will never be your puppet". She said that she said that Elise wanted to transform her into one of her BDSM slave-dolls and that she would rather to fight with ten bears at once than to allow her to perform her kinky experiments. By finding the voice recover who per Omer recovered a fight between Anika and the victim. Anika said that she get into the fight with her because the victim was too possessive and would flame every time when she looks at someone else and sometimes punishing her by leaving her in an animal cage. When all evidence are collected, the player and Tomi arrested Anika Kudzyte. On the first she tried to deny everything but after the team put giant pressure on her, she confessed everything. She said that since the victim became her "owner" she started to treat her like a bag of meat, torturing her every day. As a trainer vassal she handles most of the pain but after the victim get a free hands to do whatever she wants, she made her a girlfriend, giving her even more freedom to torture her mind. After she couldn't take anymore, she made a plan how to torture her. she bought a couple of snakes and spent a lot of training them to bite on purpose and then invited the victim to come to the dungeon where she started to whip her until from pains he didn't fall right into the snake nest. On the trial, Judge Andrich sentenced her to 30 years in jail. Post-trial, Zeynep approached the player and asked them to join her and try to get the handcuffs for the metal for anti-tracking device. On the player's suggestion they went to speak with Diana. Diana said that is the team wants a special cuffs the will need to finish a little business for her. She said that Elise had a grave secret, and that she wanted to tell everything to her but that the murder stopped her. The team back to the victim's home and see what they can find. The player found a safe with a torn paper who ended to be a message in codes. With Syke's magic touch the team found that on the message was a victim's resignation from LEGION but also Diana's and her involvement with Operation Blackjack. Diana said that she exited that psycho cult a long time ago, not wanting to have anything with them but that Elise decided to stay more before she found about the secret sacrifications. In the meantime, Branko approached and asked the player and Priya if he can have a private talk with them. He said that he has a rush on someone but that he don't want to rush anything and that he want first to get better relations with that person by giving them a gift who he described as an explosive, but not explosive, thinking on the props for movies. After finding the box of explosives the team sent it to Josip who confirmed that the explosives are movie props. Not confirmed in the loot the team give the box to Branko and wished him luck with his crush. A little later, Zeynep appeared and said that she finished most of the machine, but that she will need a Latvian Golden Eagle and that after the team find it they will can freely to use the electronics again without any fear or being followed by LEGION's leader. Summary 'Victim' * Elise Fosse (Bitten to death by snakes) 'Murder Weapon' * Snake 'Killer' * Anika Kudzyte Suspects AKudzyteSTE.png|Anika Kudzyte TOjerasSTE.png|Tadas Ojeras DiDiazSTE.png|Diana Diaz MCoveSTE.png|Mike Cove ADiciuteSTE.png|Aldona Diciute Quasi-Suspect(s) JAndrichSTE.png|Branko Andrich Killer's Profile * The Killer handles snakes. * The Killer is into BDSM role-play. * The Killer chew gums. * The Killer has A+ blood type. * The Killer has red stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate S&M Dungeon (Clues: Victim's body, Dog Collar; Victim identified: Elise Fosse; Murder weapon classified: Snake) *Examine Dog Collar (Result: Name; New Suspect: Anika Kudzyte) *Speak with Anika Kudzyte abut the victim (Prerequisite: Name recovered; New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home (Prerequisite: Anika interrogated; Clues: Broken sign, Victim's purse) *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Sign; New Suspect: Tadas Ojeras) *Examine Victim's purse (Result: Explicit Visit Card) *Examine Explicit Visit Card (Result: News Suspect; New suspect: Diana Diaz) *Speak with Tadas Ojeras (Prerequisite: Sign restored) *Ask Diana Diaz if she knew the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attributes: The Killer handles snakes and is into BDSM role-play) *Move on to the Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Movie Set *Investigate Movie Set (Clues: Faded contract, Transcript, Snake box) *Examine Faded contract (Result: Contract; New Suspect: Mike Cove) *Examine Transcript (Result: Name; New Suspect: Aldona Diciute) *Examine Snake box (Result: Gummy substance) *Question Mike Cove's connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Contract recovered; Profile Updated: Mike is into BDSM) *Speak with Aldona Diciute (Prerequisite: Transcript name recovered; Profile Updated: Aldona handles snakes) *Analyze Gummy substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer chew gums; New Crime Scene: Bedroom) *Investigate Bedroom (Prerequisite: Gummy substance analyzed; Clues: Locked Smartphone, Smashed bottle) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Smartphone) *Examine Smashed bottle (Message) *Examine Message (Result: Handwriting matches) *Question Tadas about the threat he wrote on the victim's water bottle (Prerequisite: Handwriting matches; Profile Updated: Tadas handles snakes, is into BDSM and chew gums) *Analyze Smartphone (12:00:00) *Interrogate Diana about the messages (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile Updated: Diana handle snakes, is into BDSM and chew gums) *Move on to the Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what is going on with Mike (Profile Updated: Mike chew gums; New Crime Scene: Movie Set) *Investigate Movie Set (Prerequisite: Mike interrogated; Clues: Locked voice recorder, Costume Box) *Examine Locked Voice Recorder (Result: Voice Recorder) *Examine Costume Box (Result: Torn costumeNote) *Examine Note (Result: Note) *Question Aldona about the note she wrote on the torn costume (Prerequisite: Note recovered; Profile Updated: Aldona is into BDSM and chew gums) *Analyze Voice recorder (06:00:00) *Interrogate Anika about her fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Voice recorder analyzed; Profile Updated: Anika handles snakes, is into BDSM and chew gums; New Crime Scene: Beds) *Investigate Beds (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: Whip, Wooden box) *Examine Whip (Result: Blood) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Snake charmer) *Analyze Blood (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has A+ blood type) *Analyze Snake charmer (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has red paint stains) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Tracking The Evil 3! Tracking The Evil 3 *Ask Diana for help (Reward: Leather Jacket) *See what Judge Andrich wants *Investigate Victim's Home (Prerequisite: Diana interrogated; Clues: Locked Safe) *Investigate Movie Set (Prerequisite: Branko interrogated; Clues: Box of props) *Examine Pile of cloths (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Coded Message) *Examine Box of props (Result: Explosive box) *Analyze Coded message (06:00:00) *Analyze Explosive box (06:00:00) *See Diana's connections with the Operation Blackjack (Prerequisite: Costume analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Give the box of fake explosives to Judge Andrich (Prerequisite: Box of explosives analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate S&M Dungeon (Prerequisite: Diana interrogated; Clues: Backpack) *Examine Backpack (Result: Handcuffs) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:North-Eastern Europe (STE)